Psychosexual Development
Psychosexual Development Theory Freud developed a theory called the psychosexual theory of development to describe how the personality is developed throughout childhood. This theory describes 5 stages which a child progresses through as they grow. In each of the 5 stages, the child is faced with a crisis based around the main pleasure seeking activity in that stage. Depending on how this crisis is resolved will influence the personality certain way in adulthood, according to Freud. In each stage the child's libido (sexual drive/energy) becomes fixated on various areas of the body (erogenous zones). Depending on how this fixation is resolved is what influences personality. If each stage is completed successfully, Freud believed this would result in a healthy personality. If each stage is not completed successfully, he believed this caused fixation. Fixation is the persistent focus of the libido on an earlier stage. Oral Stage (0-2 year) Erogenous zone= Mouth During this stage the main focus of the libido is the mouth. The infant receives most gratification from oral stimulation, from things such as eating, drinking, tasting and sucking. At this stage the infant depends on it's caretakers, and due to this the infant develops trust and comfort through oral activities carried out by the caretakers. The conflict faced in this stage is becoming less dependent on caretakers. If fixation occurs during this stage, the adult may have habits such as over eating, smoking, nail biting and other mouth- orientated habits. There may also be issues with dependence or aggression. Anal Stage (2-3 years) Erogenous zone= Bowel and Bladder Control During this stage, Freud believed the libido's primary focus is on controlling the child's toilet activities. During this stage the child becomes toilet trained. The parents are in control of this process and depending on how it is carried out results in how the personality will be influenced. If parents take a positive approach and reward the child for using the toilet, they help the child to feel accomplished. These positive experiences can later lead to a creative and accomplished adult. Some parents take a negative approach to toilet training, using punishment and shame when the child does not use the toilet. Other parents start the training too early. Either of these situations, according to Freud, will lead to the child developing an anal-retentive personality. This type of person is extremely tidy, despises mess and uncleanliness, orderly and stubborn. Other parents may take too lenient of an approach to toilet training which can result in an anal-expulsive personality, according to Freud. This type of person is a person who is very giving. They share as much as they can. They can be very messy, disorganized, rebellious, wasteful, ans destructive. Phallic Stage (3-5 years) Erogenous Zone= Genitals During this stage Freud explained that children start to discover genitals and the difference between boys and girls. During this stage is when Freud believed the Oedipus complex and the Electra complex arose. The Oedipus complex describes how the young boy develops a sexual want for his mother, and wishes to posses her. To do this the young boy wishes to get rid of his father so the child can replace him. However the child realizes that the father will punish him for these thoughts, and thus the child develops Castration Anxiety. Castration anxiety describes anxiety due to the fear of real or imaginary threats to the penis. Freud developed a similar idea for young girls, called the Electra complex. This involves the girl developing feelings of sexual want for her father and wanting to replace her mother. The girl develops penis envy during this stage, which is the want to have a penis and frustration of not being male. In order to overcome these complexes which serve as the conflicts in this stage, the child goes through identification with the same sex parent. Identification involves the child taking on the personality traits of the same sex parent and issues are resolved. However, Freud believed penis envy is never overcome. Latency Stage (6- Puberty) Erogenous Zone: Sexual feelings are inactive During this stage Freud believed that the libido is suppressed. The ego and superego are developed during this stage which represses the libido. All of the child's energy is put towards hobbies and relationships. During this stage the child is exploration and energy is directed towards education and social activities. Genital Stage (Puberty- Death) According to Freud this is the final stage of development. An interest in the opposite sex is developed and lasts for the remainder of life. Sexual experimentation occurs early in this stage. Freud said sexual pleasure comes from heterosexual intercourse pleasure. Fixations in the other stages may effect this stage, such as oral fixation causing a preference for sexual oral pleasure such as kissing. If the person successfully passed through all stages of development, Freud said the individual should have a healthy personality that is well-balanced, caring and friendly.